


Jewels in the Sky

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Ramses is the worst thing that ever happened to him.





	Jewels in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Short 'what if Ramses hadn't died and Juno had made a different decision' scenario

 

Juno’s fingers clenched around the edge of the desk. “You’re the worst thing that ever happened to me.”

Ramses chuckled, almost cruelly, his fingers idly trailing down Juno’s exposed back. “But I’m the best thing that happened to this city.”

Juno grit his teeth. From the window behind Ramses’ desk Hyperion City sprawled up to the horizon. A sea of blinking lights and fluorescent signs under the stars. Large and ugly and the most precious jewel in the universe.

“And isn’t that worth more, Juno?” Ramses asked, lips grazing the shell of his ear.

Juno didn’t know what to say. He wanted to rant, wanted to yell. Ends didn’t justify means. But the people of Hyperion City, all of them, even the ones in Old Town, had never been better of. 

So he just turned his head and covered Ramses in bruising kisses as the old man laughed at him.

 

 


End file.
